


Zero Consequences

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-09
Updated: 2002-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex's past comes back to haunt him but not before he has a chance to consider his future with Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero Consequences

## Zero Consequences

by Kel

<http://crystalshard24.tripod.com/smallville.html>

* * *

"What do you want me to do, Mom, cut him out of my life?" _I can't do that, I love him!_ Those words fought to boil out of Clark's mouth, but he clamped down on them tightly. He knew the last thing his parents needed was to be reminded of his relationship with Lex. He listened with half an ear as his mother rattled on about growing up in Metropolis and cooling off time between him and Lex. _Not gonna happen,_ Clark swore silently to himself. _I'm not going to let anything--not even Club Zero--come between us._

* * *

Lex's thoughts, when he could think, varied between two things--the night at Club Zero, and Clark. _For our friendship, Clark... I'm asking you to stay out of this._ Even as he said the words, Lex knew his young lover would not obey. Clark never listened, but that had resulted in Lex still being alive. If Lex truly led the charmed life that people believed of him, then Clark was his charm. 

Even as he dangled, he knew despite the odds, despite the secrecy, despite his wishes... almost despite Hell itself, Clark would involve himself and be here. For Lex. He could face Jude's gun, and the touches that brought back ugly memories, with fatalism. He could face down Manda's brother with equanimity. He would not die, because Clark would save him. 

It was what Clark did. It was who he was. 

* * *

Clark didn't know how he knew Lex was in trouble, he just _knew._ Maybe the feeling he'd gotten ever since he'd left Lex at the fence, watching the LuthorCorp toxic cleanup. Maybe the fact that he'd rung Lex's cell phone--both business and private--off the hook and gotten no answer. Or maybe it was the fact that Lex hadn't either been by to see Clark or gone back to his office. The security office informed him that Lex's Ferrari was still in the parking lot. All of this made Clark very sick to his stomach. Something _bad_ had happened to his lover, and Clark had to find him. And fast. Because he didn't want the next body part delivered to the Talon to be Lex's. I have to apologize to Lex, Clark thought, stricken. _When I told him that it didn't involve just him anymore... I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I have to tell him that I am with him now, and everything that touches him, touches me._ With that thought, Clark grabbed his jacket. _Everything started at Club Zero. That's where it'll end, I just know it._

* * *

Jude ran his gloved finger over Lex's lips. "I remember those lips," he whispered into Lex's ear. "This guy... he thinks he just stumbled across me in some greasy spoon diner, but learned my lessons well, Lex... I learned how to manipulate people from the pro." His smile was not particularly pretty. "I've played this guy like a violin." 

"Just who are you, really?" Lex asked, the blood pounding in his ears. 

"Jude Royce," he answered, still running his finger over Lex's lower lip. 

"Jude Royce is dead." 

"No no no no no. Ramon Royce is dead." He shrugged. "My parents had a very... odd sense of humor. Jude and Ramon. Ramon was shot at Club Zero that night while Jude was out on business. Or was it the other way around?" Jude/Ramon giggled. "I don't suppose it really matters now who is who, does it, Lex? You see, nobody knew about poor Ramon's existence. Half brother, a light resemblance, but a bit of plastic surgery fixed that right up." 

"You're Ramon Royce," Lex said. _Dear God this man is delusional! He thinks he's Jude! He even talks like he has Jude's memories!_

"No, I'm Jude Royce! Ramon is dead! He was dead the night you shot him in Club Zero! Zero consequences, you always bragged! Guess what, Lex? The consequences are coming your way!" The madman punched Lex in the gut, which started him swaying on the chain, and Lex closed his eyes against the nausea. He expected to hear the click of a gun hammer, and yet was unsurprised to hear the scrape of a zipper. 

* * *

Metropolis. Clark hated the city, especially after his last trip there, but he had to brave it, for Lex. Thanks to Chloe's snooping and hacking, which was fast becoming as useful as it was annoying, Clark had an address to go to. He didn't even bother with a car or anything else, knowing that he could get there faster than a car could drive him, though the urge to get behind the wheel of Lex's Ferrari was there. But he tossed it aside and ran at the absolute top of his speed range, and even before nightfall, he'd made it to Metropolis. And to the address of this Smith character. 

When Clark got to the address, the cops had cordoned off the house and were bringing out a body in a bodybag. For a sick, single instant, Clark's entire body went cold as he thought _Lex! God, no, not Lex!_ His x-ray vision flicked on almost without his conscious thought, and he saw the missing hand and almost collapsed with relief. _It's not Lex. Thank you God, it's not Lex. I just have to find the club now. That's where Lex is._ A brief conversation with the cop got him that piece of information, and he ran to the warehouse that had once been Club Zero. 

* * *

Lex had gotten used to the bitter taste of Jude/Ramon's semen in his mouth; it tasted dark and stale, like he knew his soul must be, nothing like the clean and light taste of Clark's. _Endure, Lex. Do what you must to survive. You are a Luthor; you are a survivor._

The gunshots were a shock to him; and the fact that he hadn't been shot was even more of a surprise. Jude/Ramon was lying dead on the floor, and he was relieved until he realized that Clark would not have had a gun, would not have used it even if he'd had it. Then the contractor. The contractor was actually Amanda's brother. And then, the news of Amanda's death. _Not my sweet Manda,_ Lex lamented silently. _You were the best of our group, Amanda. I could have loved you._

Then another gunshot that broke the chain holding him, and he was dragged to his feet by Amanda's irate brother. _One more shot to pay for all. My only regret is that Clark will never know how much I love him._ Then... the gunshot shattered the glass aquarium behind him, and Lex fell. 

* * *

As soon Clark walked into the door, he was overwhelmed. The contractor from the Talon was going to shoot Lex, and he had to stop it! He sped up the stairs in a blur, and Clark took care of the contractor. When the gun went off, it shattered the glass wall and Lex fell from the upper deck. He flew back down the stairs and shoved the couch under Lex, praying to God that it would break his fall, and then he ran, making it look as though he'd just come in the door as Lex was landing. "Lex!" he shouted, running to his lover's side. 

"Get out of here, Clark, there's a man with a gun up there!" Then he looked up and saw the contractor unconscious. 

"Lex, what's happening?" 

"I have no idea." Clark's hands were ripping the fastenings off the straightjacket, but Lex was so glad to be free, he didn't notice. As soon as the jacket was off, Lex grabbed Clark and held him tightly. "I love you, Clark. When I thought that I was going to die my only regret is that I never told you that, and I won't let that happen again. I won't regret not telling you that I love you." 

To Be Continued in "Zero Regrets" 


End file.
